I'm Not Jealous
by BrainiacWeirdos
Summary: There is a new girl at school: Hyacinth. Hyacinth is capturing all Peeta's attention and giving Katniss the cold shoulder. Katniss is in denial, believing she is not jealous. But we know better. Read through this oneshot of a jealous Katniss. (Christina's First Fanfic; Rated T just in case)


**Hey guys, it's Christina! But Katrina is writing this. But now Christina is writing it. WE LIVE TOGETHER -Katrina. No we don't.-Christina.  
>Back to the subject, this is my first fanfic, so if it is bad, i get it.<br>I do not own the characters or the series by Suzanne Collins. BYE *FYI I am not Suzanne, I'm not that talented***

Peeta and I walked into the school, talking about which bread is better, Dutch or French. Peeta thinks it is Dutch, but I prefer cheese buns which has nothing to do with French at all. Annoying Peeta is fun.

"French bread can taste good with a bit of cream cheese here and some seasonings there but Dutch has a natural flavor of mouth-watering delight." Peeta stated seriously.

"But cheese buns has cheeeeeeese," I stated.

"THIS IS NOT DUTCH VERSUS CHEESE BUNS, THIS IS DUTCH VERSUS FRENCH!"

"This is a dutchcussion. Not a discussion," I smiled and poked Peeta's sides as his veins popped out in anger. "Come on Peeta, you know you loaf my bread puns! It's the yeast I can do to make you happy! I-"

"Hey sweethearts," Principal Haymitch Abernathy greeted us with a girl our age next to him and a whiskey bottle in his hand. I hoped he isn't into younger women... The whiskey bottle in his hands is nothing new. "This is... this is... this is..."

"Hyacinth," the blonde girl speaks. Seriously, does every girl I meet have to be blonde!? She's pretty, tall, and flawless. And I am plain, small, and flawful. She has bright blue eyes, and straight. I glanced at Peeta and I did not like the look on his face. He was practically drooling! I start feeling this anger in my stomach, and my eyes burned with emotion.

"Oh, what a beautiful name," Peeta grinned goofily. She grinned.

"Can you even say it?" Hywhatever giggled. They laughed together.

"Oh-we-uh..Heh, cool," Peeta stuttered. They kept staring at each other. I personally thought it was creepy. Thank goodness Haymitch dropped to the floor and distracted them. Out cold by his strong drink. Or maybe he's sleepy. The world may never know.

"Come on, Peeta, we have to get to class," I tried pulling his sleeve so we can get away from her.

"So..." He runs his hands though his hair, like he always does when he's nervous. He's so cute. Wait, wha? "Do you want me to show you aroumd?" He takes deep breaths and I narrow my eyes as I see sweat rolling down his forehead.

"Sure." They walked away from me.

"Wai-Bu-Wha-DUDE!"

I felt the burning sensation in my stomach. Wait, why do I feel like i want to smash her pretty little face into the wall? Why do I want to shoot her with my arrow? I walk to my class alone, behind Peeta and the new girl.

'_Jealousy is coming for you,' My conscience told me._

... But I'm not jealous. NOT AT ALL.

* * *

><p>I have not spoken to Peeta or however-you-pronounce-that-name girl since they met. I walked to the lunch room but I randomly tripped. I realized I tripped over Haymitch. He's still there? Is he dead or something? I continue to walk to the cafeteria and saw Peeta and Hygirl sitting and eating next to each other. In my spot. Flirting with him. My eyes narrowed and I clenched my fists, walking over to them.<p>

"Hey guys," I felt myself shoot daggers at blondie.

"It seems like I don't have any classes with you yet Kathy," she smiled. I hate her smile and the fact that I actually had all my periods with her before lunch. Wait.. she called me what? Before I broke one of her precious body parts, Peeta greeted me.

"Hey Katniss, my sweet little squirrel killer," Peeta joked. I grinned cheekily at his somewhat compliment to me. I sat on the other side next to Peeta and steal one of his fries. He moves his plate of fries and chicken nuggets closer to me so we can share. It's our thing on Fridays.

"Guess what? I tripped on a still dead drunk Haymitch in the hallway on my way here," I told him. He smiled at me and fed me a chicken nugget. We are so close to each other, that we could just lean in and kiss. He stared at me as a chew, which is pretty awkward but I was not going to let that ruin the moment.

"Hey Peetsie Poo," And she ruined the moment. He turned and faced back to her and left me hanging. "Can you get me some water?"

"Sure," He gave her a reassuring nod and went off to get some water. There is an awkward silence as I ate his fries.

"You should go powder your nose now," WhoCaresWhatHerNameIsNowAnyway says and gives me an evil grin. I growl under my breath as I dig in for more of Peeta's food. "No, seriously. I mean, your eyes are kind-of pretty, but your hair has no volume. I would advise you to buy some mousse and hairspray and some other products, but since your sense of style makes you look poor, I don't want you to feel bad that you don't have enough money to buy even a hair brush."

"I have a hair brush at home." _Nice comeback, Katniss. _"And why would I need mousse or hairspray? My hair is always in a braid."

"Always? Geez, I hope you don't come here often or I'll pity my own eyesight. I would bet my whole lifesavings you don't even know what mousse is. And babe, don't forget I did compliment your eyes."

"Well I pity my eyesight because you have a definite flaw in persona-"

"I'm back," Her Peetsie Poo arrived and gave her water. "Katniss, you ate most of my fries." He whined. I realized how much I ate and mumbled a "oops."

"Can I have some fries?" yaknowwho said. Peeta cannot wipe his forever curved lips off his face and handed her the whole basket of fries.

"HEY!" They ignored me as ...hold on... I know this... Hyasmith? OH Hyacinth! I won't remember this later. Anyway, they ignored me as Hyacinth digests all of Peeta's fries into her pettite body. Peeta now watched her eat in admiration. I sat there silently as they blabbed about whatever together. Why isn't he talking to me? It's literally not been half a day of them knowing each other and Peeta is more sightful of her than me. I mean, I'm interesting! After a while, they walked away.

"Ya know... It seems lover boy is in love with blondie," Haymitch who apparently rose from the dead whispered in my ear, passing behind me.

"I don't think so," I argued back at him.

"Ahh... that is an act of in denial right there. You are jealous and you know it," Haymitch speaks as he lays down on the table. "Jealous is not a good thing, in the Seven Deadly Sins, and for you. You can basically shoot Hyminth in the face right now," he moves so he can be in a plank position. "Im telling you... I forgot, but it was smart." He drops his head and I can hear him snore. Is this how a principal is suppose to act?

BUT, FOR LAST TIME, I AM NOT JEALOUS! "UGGGH!"

"CALM DOWN, CRAZY! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

* * *

><p>I stared down at my extra credit science homework, trying to answer the question: <em>What are the hydrogen bonds in the DNA, and explain what they do?<em>

I was in the storage room doing my homework, waiting for Peeta to finish his shift at his family owned bakery, Mellark's Bakery. I was here because, one, I am always here, and two, that was a day where I had a shift on the register. Peeta decided to take my shift today. I let out a sigh, tired from the homework I had done. I stood up and opened the door so I could get some fresh air. I moved my supplies onto an empty table near the register, and begun my endless homework again.

I kept imaging the things that Peeta and Hyacinth were doing in class and at lunch. They were acting lovey-dovey to each other, that the anger inside of me never went away. Why couldn't I let the image of them being together get out of my mind? Why was it haunting and torturing me?There was only one customer at that time and Peeta was done giving two baguets to the customer and charging him.

"Hey Katniss, there are 3 more cheese buns left!" Peeta said as the customer left. "When you're ready, come and get it, na na na na, na na na na," he sang in a creepy voice.

I laughed and got up, running for a cheese bun. Before I could get to it, Peeta grabbed my wrist. I looked at him like a crazy man and he smirked.

"Oh, you wanted one?" I glared at him and nodded slowly. Well, he wanted me, to hence the lyrics 'come and GET IT.' Those cheese buns were mine are they are going to have a great time digesting in my belly. "Well, that's too bad." He pulled me closer to him and pressed my back onto his chest. I held my breath, not knowing what to do. He let go of my wrist and I realized it before he was too late. He started tickling me.

"PE-PE-PEE..TAAAA," I yelled as I could not contain my laughter. "I-I have to.. HAHAHAHA... pee. Pl-Please let g-go.. AHAHAHA. Or I'll.. I'll pee on you-u-u." I tried to catch my breath as he stopped for a second. This is my chance. I tickled his sides.

"K-Katniss, p-pl-e-ase st-stop," Peeta started laughing. I tickled him some more and he randomly moved his position so am trapped in his arms. We stared into each other's eyes, and I realized how blue it is. I blush and before I know it, I'm being harassed with tickling movements. AGAIN!

I start laughing hard enough for me wake up a neighborhood. For a second, I thought I was going to end up ruining my vocal cords and actually pee my pants. I suddenly dropped to the floor. I give Peeta a "what the heck man" look and Peeta greets someone at the door. It's her again.

"Hey Peetsie Poo," She licks her lips.

"Hiya Hya..cinth," He shyly. He then winked at her and she giggled. I gagged. He glared at me. I blowed a kiss at him and wink at him. He rolls his eyes and focused his attention back on Hyacinth.

"So... You wanna go to the movies later. Extra butter," They burst out laughing like it's an inside joke. I mean, Peeta and I have better inside jokes THAT ACTUALLY MAKE SENSE. You know, them bread puns. That tingly feeling I've felt all day has resurfaced onto its habitat inside my stomach. I thought it finally left but when she came, that irritated feeling just returned. My fist clenched and my nails dig into my skin. My teeth gritted together without my permission. My legs feel going numb yet I know for a fact they would have enough energy to kick her face. My heart was beat fast enough to make me believe it is going to jump out. Where is a bow and arrow when you need one?

I forced a smile. "Uh... HOW ABOUT I EXTRA KETCHUP YOUR FACE OR YOU CAN LEAVE WITHOUT A SCRATCH?"

"Katniss!" Peeta gritted out.

"What? Don't you get the joke," I forced a laugh. Did I really have outburst like that? I'm such an idiot. "Ketchup and butter fat. Heh."

"Or Ketchup meaning blood. Why are you hanging out with her? She is such a boy, and is so not lady like at all. I swear, I don't even thinks she give a dang about how you feel or what you do. She is every single sin in the book. She is just like that, every single day. Kathy Kathy Kathy, tsk tsk tsk."

"MY NAME IS KATNISS!" That was it. I charged at her, punching her and before I know it, her face is actually bleeding. Well, her nose is. I feel a powerful force pull me away. I turn my head. Peeta is carrying me to the storage room. I start screaming some very niicee words to her. Peeta locked me in the storage room. I began act like an animal and pound on the door. "LET ME OUT!" I pound on the door some more until I give up. I sat in the storage room floor and began to think.

_Will he hate me? Will he ignore me now? Is he going to leave me? _Just the tought of him leaving me and not being in my life anymore is unbearable. After a while, Peeta opened the door and helped me up. I realize that it is the late afternoon, and the sun is setting. This reminded me more of my fellow blonde friend. I see his brothers coming in, taking our place, and customers coming in. He started packing up and I did the same. We both exited the bakery without another word.

* * *

><p>We both entered his house, and went immediately upstairs. He still haven't spoken a word, but he has been giving me gestures on where to go or what to do. We entered his room, and he shuts the door.<p>

"What was that about? Down in the bakery?"

"I..." I couldn't think of an explanation.

"Katniss, I know you aren't good with words, but you have to give me an explanation. Right here, right now."

"She was being a big poop down there! Did you not hear her!?"

"I did, that is why after I locked you in the storage room, I gave her a piece of my mind. She left. Now why were you acting so different?

"You keep hanging out with her and ignoring me. I felt left out. You seemed way more intersted in her in one day than you were in 10 years with me." I realize tears were strolling down my face.

"What do you mean?"

'You know what I mean! I never got any special looks from you! I never had those kind of compliments you gave to her," I cried. More tears were coming. "I never had that kind laughter you gave to her after an 'inside joke.' I never-"

"But I tell you how pretty and beautiful every day. I give you compliments too," he said shyly.

'Well, you didn't do that today. And also, they didn't have as much meaning as the ones you gave her. At least, that's how I feel like. And plus, you guys look the same. She is like your type!" I paused. "You could tell me a million times that I'm pretty, but the way you say it to a person or the way you can make them believe your words.. hearing the way you told her... I don't know if it's because I'm just stubborn or you aren't good at persuading or I just know I'm ugly but I won't believe any compliment I hear. I know you mean them but you have to understand that I don-"

He cups my face and before I have a reaction. His lips smashed into mine. I felt my whole body tense as his warmth got closer to me. I don't know what to do. What do I say? Do I talk while his lips are on me? What am I wearing? Being an awkward Katniss, I attempt to run my hands through his hair like girls do in the movies. I accidently pet his cheeks for a while and then I trail my fingers up to his hair. His hair is so soft... I run through it back and forth. I facepalm myself mentally as I realize how bad I am at this. Stupid, unprepared first kiss. But it wasn't bad, I was bad at this.

He broke the kiss and our foreheads touched. Both of our eyes were still closed. At least, mine were still closed. He whispered, "You were jealous."

"I know"

"And you're happy about that?"

"Toootally," I said dreamily. He smiles and grabs my face again to kiss me once more.

I felt his smile under the kiss. His hands reached down to my waist and he squeezes it. I broke the kiss to laugh. I mean, kissing while laughing equals spitting right? I laughed my butt off and when he stopped squeezing my sides, I wheeze and take deep breaths. I turned red when I looked at Peeta. We just kissed. And it was awesome. And it was my first kiss.

"You love me, real or not real?" I asked.

"Real," he replied. I was smiling like a goofball when an evil thought crossed to my mind.

I quickly started tickling Peeta's sides.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA - I'm not ticklish."


End file.
